


Mother's Day

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Connie comes home for Mother's Day.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller
Comments: 31
Kudos: 110





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice, fluffy little tale.

**Mothers Day**

The train rolled through the countryside, passing towns and fields as it rolled its way south down the Delmarva Peninsula. Connie leaned against the window, lazily watching the world go by, as her companions chatted the trip away.

“I don’t see why we need to go back for Mother’s Day,” grunted Lars, crossing his arms. “Why can’t I just send a card? One of Steven’s eight million moms can deliver it for me.”

“Lars, it’s the principle,” replied Sadie. “We haven’t seen them in a while. Besides, if you really didn’t want to go back, why’d you bake that ube roll?”

“Because I like baked goods, gimme a break!”

“I’m sure she’ll really appreciate it, Lars,” said Steven.

He reached under the table, pulling up a big bag of gifts.

“Besides, at least you don’t have to buy for three moms, right?” he chuckled. “And a dad. Because he’s also a mom.”

“What did you get ‘em, anyway?” asked Sadie.

“Got a pair of red and blue bracelets and a trance record for Garnet,” said Steven.

“Trance.”

“I dunno, I feel like she might like it,” Steven shrugged. “I got a jacket for Pearl and this book on swords I got. And Amethyst I got a big spider plushie from the zoo.”

He reached in and pulled out a white mug, the words ‘world’s best Gregory.’

“And a mug for dad,” he finished.

Lars blinked.

“That’s straight up amazing,” he admitted. “Yo, Connie, what did you get?”

“Hmm?” Connie perked up. “Oh, I made her a card. I just… I feel like she’d appreciate the effort more than getting something from a store, you know?”

Sadie nodded.

“Yeah, I hear that,” she replied. “I just burned some of my latest songs onto a CD and…”

“A _CD?_ ” Lars sniffed. “What is this, the year 2000?”

Sadie lightly punched him in the shoulder.

“Says the guy who listens to Enyo when he thinks nobody’s around,” she replied.

“I… I do it _ironically!_ ” Lars spluttered.

“Yeah, sure you do.”

There was a beep, and the train’s automated PA activated.

“ _Attention passengers. We will shortly be arriving in — CROSSROADS. Alight here for connection shuttles to — OCEAN TOWN — and — THE KINDERGARTEN MUSEUM. This is an Amrail Maglev Service to — LITTLE HOMEWORLD._ ”

“Well, this is me,” said Connie, standing up. “See you guys at the Temple tonight?”

Lars waved as Sadie said her goodbyes.

“You don’t want me to come, strawberry?” asked Steven.

“No,” replied Connie, “I’m good.

The train slid to a halt in the shining, white, modern station at Crossroads, and Connie strode to the door. Carefully, she stepped out onto the platform, the door closing behind her. She turned around, smiling and waving as the train sailed away.

She strolled out of the station, taking in the spring air. It had been a while since she’d been around here; she and Steven had been busy helping set up some gems in Empire City, and then they’d been doing odd jobs on Homeworld. They’d had Lars and Sadie for company; the latter had just completed a solo tour on the distant planet, and they’d been sharing Pink Diamond’s old palace with them.

Crossroads had changed a little since her childhood - there was a tram now, for a start, as well as the new railway station by her mother’s hospital. Along the road between them was a line of taxis, and she made her way over to the one in front.

Climbing into the back, she keyed her destination into the touch screen and swiped her credit card - the self-driving vehicle did the rest, and she sat back as it rumbled down the road.

She felt a pang of nostalgia as she was carried past her old house. She wondered who lived there now - her parents certainly didn’t, having moved to greener pastures long ago. Their new lodging was much more isolated, quiet and peaceful, which she reckoned suited them just fine after their long and busy careers.

The taxi carried on, out of the town and into the countryside, crossing under a railway bridge (for the freight trains still hadn’t swapped over to the Maglev system) and towards the sea. In the distance, she could just about make out Ocean Town, the solar panels on the rooftops glistening in the sunlight, and beyond that the sparkling ocean.

The taxi, of course, turned off long before then.

Before long, it rolled up outside the gates of the new Maheswaran residence, and Connie climbed out. Through the gate she walked, wincing ever so slightly at the rusty squeak it made (the sound was like nails on chalkboard to her) and stepped onto the lawn.

She perceived her mother on the grass in front of her and walked over, smiling.

“Hi mom! I’m home!”

She reached into her jacket and pulled out the card, tossing it over in her hands.

“Sorry it’s been a while,” she said. “We’ve been real busy lately. But I’m back in town for a while, so I’ll come and visit whenever I can.”

She turned to her dad.

“Hey dad, sorry I was ignoring you,” she continued. “I just…”

_The chill song on the radio was suddenly cut out, and a grave voice replaced it - the local newsman. Steven, who had just picked Connie up from college and was driving them home, frowned._

_“Radio Beach City News, I’m Earl Davis; we interrupt this program with breaking news. A robbery has occurred at the Crossroads Mall; a suspect remains at large, and a security guard has been shot. Police advise…”_

_Her cellphone rang, and Connie’s stomach seemed to drop._

“...you know,” said Connie, rubbing the back of her head. “It’s Mother’s Day. Anyway, I guess I just wanted to drop off this card, ‘cause, uh…”

_“Mom, you know Steven can-”_

_“I know.” Priyanka Maheswaran sat by the window, her skin weathered and her hair grey. She holds a faded picture in her hands. “But I want to be with Doug.”_

_“Like dad wanted to be with mom.” Steven glanced down at the carpet._

_“But mom, you-”_

_Priyanka put down the photo and pulled Connie into a hug._

_“I know,” she replied. “But I want this. It’s okay…”_

“...well, yeah.”

Connie licked her slightly dry lips, unsure of what else to say.

“I love you guys,” she said, kneeling down and placing the card in the soil in front of her mother’s headstone. 

She turned around and walked out of the graveyard, heading back towards the taxi. Climbing into the back and keying in the destination, she pulled out her phone.

_Everyone okay?_

Steven and Lars didn’t respond, but Sadie soon replied.

_Yeah it gets easier - is that wrong?_

Connie glanced out the window - a billboard flew past, proclaiming Ocean Town fire-free for two hundred years. Another sign a few hundred metres beyond advertised the 2219 county fair. A tractor, hovering without wheels, rolled across a field, a cheerful looking ruby at the wheel. In the distance, a Maglev train could be seen shooting along the countryside, and beyond that a gem ship was beginning it’s final approach to Beach City.

Connie tapped her reply

_I think time helps. But it’s still a bit hard._

There was a beep, and a message from Steven came through.

_Hey, at least we still have each other._

Connie nodded and smiled, closing her eyes as the taxi sped on.

She was living a good life, she thought; and she reckoned her parents appreciated that.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! Surprise angst!


End file.
